Soundwave's Past
by Erik's New Christine
Summary: I suck at summeries so ill make this quick. This is about Soundwave before the Great war. I dont own Transformers only my OCs Memme and Opto Prom.
1. Introductions and Mayhem

Memme:Many Eons Ago on a Planet far from Earth,Life existed but not life as we know today.

Opto Prom:-_- *smacks Memme in the head*WRONG STORY DUMBAFT!!

Memme:*whimpers and rubs head*1)OW!!2)Your right but it sounded AWSOME!!!

Opto Prom::( This is about Soundwave NOT Cybertron Memme!!

Memme:-_- Fine....Afthole.

Opto Prom:*glares at Memme*

Blaster:*walks in to the room*Whats happin in here?

Opto Prom & Me:O_OU Ummm Nothing*runs outta the room*

Blaster:?_? What the?NOT COOL GUYS!!!

Memme:Hehe Sorry about that folks -_-U

Opto Prom:Now Memme START the main story PLEASE!!!!

Memme:*clears throat*Shouldnt Sounder do it I mean it is HIS story *suddenly gets a headache*Okay Soundwave no Sounder!!

Opto Prom:-_- You just love causing trouble dont Cha?  
Memme:Yep ^_^ Spo Soundwave you goona tell the story?  
Soundwave:*pops up outta nowhere*Affirmative.  
Memme&Opto Prom:Where Did you Come from? O_O  
Soundwave:Infomation unnessicary.  
Memme:You know what Ill tell the story since you already made Opto Prom fall into rechage. XD  
Soundwave:-_-

Memme:Next Chapter is comming up real soon once i get t posted!XD  
Opto Prom:Also Mesage and Rate People!Any Flames will be used to burn down Kaon!  
Megatron::( Wanna bet Autobyte!  
Opto Prom:Actully Better yet they will be shoved up Megatron's Giant Aft!  
Megatron::(  
Memme:Anyways *ignoring the fight between Opto Prom and Megatron*I Dont Own Transformers only My OC!!^_^ See ya all next time!


	2. The Beginning of a Lifetime

Memme:Soundwave give me back the paper NOW!!!

Soundwave:Negative.

Memme:Give me the paper back or i'll tell everyone you slept with Megatron!!!!

Soundwave & Megatron: *death glare*

Memme:O_OU Okay Okay I wont but give me the slaggin paper back!!!!

Opto Prom:*snatches the Paper from Soundwave*Thats enough you two!!!*clears throat*Sorry folks Soundwave got pissed at Memme for calling him Sounder -_- So now on with the story!

Memme:*takes the paper from Opto Prom but its snatched by Soundwave*HEY GIVE IT BACK!!!!

Soundwave:Negative,Permission to tell story?

Memme:T_T But But *smacked in the head by Opto Prom*TT_TT OW!!!

Opto Prom:Affirmitive please tell the story Soundwave.

Memme:TTT_TTT

Soundwave:Many eons ago on the planet Cybertron there was a city called Kaon.

Memme:OMP!SOUNDER IS TALKING NORMAL!!!!!!!O0O

Opto Prom:-_-#*knocks Memme out*Continue Please.

Memme:_

Soundwave:In that City I was sparked but my sparkparents were part of a gang and were killed in one of the many fights that broke out between the gangs,But even back I was different.I was a telepath as I am back than I was alone.

Memme&Opto Prom:*has popcorn*DON'T LEAVE US HANGING!!!!

Random People:YEAH!!!!D:

Soundwave:Next Chapter you will learn more.

Everyone:Awwwwwww );

-------------------------------------------------------------Opto Prom:Okay Everyone Hoped you liked ^^

Memme:Sorry for the long wait Opto Kept using the computer!

Opto Prom:I had my reasons!!

Memme:Message PLEASE I do need to know what you think!!

Opto Prom:And Rate so we know how you feel!!

Soundwave:.............

Memme:NO FLAMES!

Opto Prom:All Flames shall be used in making Soundwave dance XD

Soundwave:Want to bet Autobyte

Memme:Ah lets close this now!

Soundwave,Opto Prom,And Memme:BYE!!!!!


	3. First Family Member In A Long Time

Memme:Crazy People Are Back!!!*yawns*Story Please!!!!

Opto Prom:-_-U We are not Crazy......Okay you are but not the rest of us.. I think...

Soundwave:May I continue please?

Memme:Yes!!!*sits in front of Soundwave*O.O

Soundwave:As I grew older I got used to being alone and Taking care of one ill fated day,it was raining and I was hiding under a overhang from some I heard a little whimper from farther on and went to investigate.I had found a cybertronion jaguar.

Memme:RAVAGE!!!! ^O^

Soundwave:-_- Correct and he had a fatal slash across his armour and I took it upon myself to fix him up and since than he has become my family.

Ravage:~As well for me Soundwave~

Opto Prom:*smiles seeing Memme fell asleep and looks at the time*Well its time for us to go so See ya around everyone.

Memme:-_-ZZZzzzZZZzzz

Soundwave:........

* * *

Memme:Sorry this Chapter was short!!

Opto Prom:It will be longer next time!

Rumble And Frenzy:IT BETTER BE!!!!

Soundwave:Desist!

Memme&Opto Prom:*sighs*See ya next time!

Memme:I have to use the Restroom!

Opto Prom:-_- Please message and Rate.

Soundwave:All Flames Shall be used to blow up Iacon!

Memme:. Watch it Music Box!

Opto Prom:BYE and Message People PLEASE!!


End file.
